SUICIDE SQUAD: Corto Maltese
by MegaSam777
Summary: Spun off of MegaSam777's DARK KNIGHT series, four villains must come together & lead. Forced by spy commander Amanda Waller, Deathstroke, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, and Firefly must fight a mad terrorist bent on destorying the hellish island of Corto Maltese. With their unorthodox methods and skills, this squad of misfits must save the day and become what they hate most. HEROES.
1. INTRODUCTION

**COMING OCTOBER 25th, 2014**

This all-new adventure will feature the Suicide Squad, an infamous gang of former villains who are forced to work for the U.S. Government or be put on death row. Amanda Waller leads the team and monitors their progress in this globe-trotting, action-packed thriller that will push past the boundaries of MegaSam777's DC Universe and take it to new heights.

- - - Here is the roster - - -

**Deathstroke-** Slade Wilson:

After finally captured after an attempted contract on strange "Amazonian women" and finishing training with a mysterious assassin league in the Middle East, Slade Wilson, the terrorist behind Lex Luthor's magnet attack on both Metropolis and Gotham, is caught and sentenced to die by execution on the prison island of Belle Reve. While there, he proves his potential to one Amanda Waller, a high-ranking special ops commander that has a bold new on how to keep America and the world safe. Armed with a new suit and unstable partners, Slade will have to rise up and lead his team of maniacs and become something more.

**Deadshot-** Floyd Lawton:

Also involved in Lex Luthor's scheme to eradicate Batman and Superman, he was caught weeks later with his young daughter in Mexico and is also sent to Belle Reve. Called the greatest rifle shot on Earth, his gun skills are unparalleled and his escape has matured him a great deal. He is selected, along with Slade, to become part of a new team that is beyond top-secret. A black-ops team comprised of convicted felons and criminals.

**Firefly**-Garfield Lynns:

Sent to Belle Reve after proving too dangerous for Blackgate Prison in Gotham City, he is put in maximum security on the prison island and is chosen by Waller due to his proficient skills with IED military missions and pyrotechnics. During his brief run as the Firefly with the Joker as his partner, the Batman eventually took him down and "Firefly" became an infamous name in the criminal underworld. He too is put in the Suicide Squad, with Slade Wilson as his handler. Lynns is a psychopath unlike the others, and may prove to be a literal ticking time bomb...

**Boomerang**- Owen Mercer:

Trained by his Australian father in the art of the Aborigines' throwing weapon, the boomerang, Owen Mercer became very skilled and used those skills to become an assassin. His father was an assassin who finally met his end at the hands of the original Suicide Squad led by Alfred Beagle and the Task Force X. Mercer followed in his father's footsteps, using his skills in several missions for rogue countries and powerful people. Having a history with Amanda Waller, he is selected without any choice and is meant to train the others. But his own temper and compulsion to control may prove difficult in this group of criminal misfits.

* * *

The story is more violent, more comedic, and more over-the-top than any other story that I will write. I've loved the idea of the Suicide Squad and knew I'd bring them together the second I decided to put both Deathstroke and Deadshot in Batman VS Superman. In this story, they will be portrayed exactly how they are, crazy, maniacal, violent, and malicious. But despite their villainous exterior, this story also gives me the opportunity to let the reader, you, see inside these characters' minds, see why and how they are who they are. This story will be emotional. If you know anything about these characters, you should know it's more than their weapons and costumes.

I feel bad because besides Firefly, I didn't really make Slade and Floyd the characters that they really are. Slade would _never_ have driven a helicopter in a populated area and mow down innocent people in order to get revenge. That's the reason I created the short story with Deathstroke to try and make his actions seem justified. And Deadshot never got to really show off his prowess with marksmanship and I promise, you won't be able to get enough of it in this story.

Don't forget... these characters are NOT the good guys. They don't take a guy out and arrest him. These men were meant to take out people and cause destruction while fulfilling a mission. But, that doesn't mean they aren't worthy of redemption. I guess you will just have to wait and see.

* * *

**So, don't forget . . . October 25th is when this story premieres. In between then, on Halloween, expect a very stand-alone humorous adventure featuring zombies, Batman, a Marvel character, and an ancient curse. It will be short, non-canon, but very fun nonetheless. Until then, stay tuned, readers!**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

*** BTW, there isn't a category that fits Deadshot or Captain Boomerang so they can't be included in the character list. I wish there was a Suicide Squad sub-category. Oh well.**


	2. Different Kind of Team

***I will say... first and foremost, if you have not at least read Batman VS Superman, some of these characters will be hard to understand upfront. This is a standalone story set in the JUSTICE Universe but it helps if you've read the others. Anyhow, thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Well, damn, that sucks." Slade Wilson, former terrorist and mercenary said to himself as he shot off the head off a guard protecting the nuclear missile.

He looked away from his sniper scope, eyeing the frightened mercenaries before returning his view to his high-tech scope stolen from LexCorp's subsidiary company, Luthor Technologies. He sighed and saw that the bullet had blow the guard's head off and shot into the first jet pocket attached to the missile. He quickly took out the other guards, using the gun swivel attached to the side of the building to quickly pick off the guards before they could fire back or even attempt to find their attacker. Slade made sure his grapnel gun was hooked to his wrist securely and pressed his neck, the thermal display coming in on his half black/half dark yellow cowl that covered his entire face. One eye had been taken out by the Batman several months earlier. Batman had had a hell of a year. After facing him and Lex Luthor in his plot to destroy his alter ego's company, he had formed a team... called the Justice League. But everyone already knew how that had gone. Now, it seemed like he had a sidekick. But for Slade, his year was Hell.

He survived Lex Luthor's attempt to stop him from revealing that he wasn't responsible for the magnet debacle and ended up facing some crazy women in the Amazon Rainforest who called themselves 'warriors' and 'protectors of Man's World'. The job hadn't gone well but Slade got most of his reward money, using it to travel across the globe. In his 6-month 'vacation', he had met some strange people. People who helped him become a legendary assassin worldwide in a short time period.

"Here we go!" he said, leaping from the roof with the collapsible assault sniper rifle strapped to his back, soaring from the warehouse roof and firing his palm-activated grapnel gun, the hook shooting out and crashing into the wall to the other building. He kept his body straight and prepared for contact. He bent his knees as he slammed into the wall, withdrawing a small knife and quickly using parkour tricks to flip onto the building. He looked around, only seeing dead body and the missile silo in front of him. He pulled out the mini-computer given to him by his employer and quickly scanned the part of the missile that he was able to see. He scanned for any signs of radioactivity and found none.

_Must be lead-coated. Damn. _He thought to himself.

He continued to run on the roof, kicking up tan pebbles with his heavy boots as he prepared to leap across the silo opening. He jumped high into the air, reaching out for the rim of the other side and grabbing it after soaring fifteen feet. He grabbed the metal side hard and thanked himself for grabbing some new gear. The gloves were made to grip on anything and with enough strength, one could almost support themselves on a vertical wall. He looked around as he hung by one arm and saw a dozen men on the various levels of the silo were looking at him and prepared to fire their tasers.

"Don't fire your weapon! I don't want us to all blow up!" one of the guards yelled.

Slade looked around the large silo, watching the guards follow him as he rushed to disable it.

* * *

"Do not kill him! Do you understand me? I need him alive!" the woman said through Rick Flagg's earpiece as he raced after Slade, one floor below him.

Rick Flagg ran as fast as he could, placing his pistol back in its holster as Slade leaped across the catwalk. Flagg watched as he slammed against the metal railing and nearly slipped off. Flagg grabbed the mike attached to his flak vest and spoke into it loudly as he followed the assassin closely.

"Capture the target alive! No real bullets! No major harm can be done!"

Slade heard the man's command and quickly realized the truth. This whole thing was nothing but a setup. He was full of rage and saw a window in front of him and jumped through it head first. With his arms outstretched, his saw that nothing but a drywall barrier was in front of him. He collided with it, his forearms busting through the plaster and covering his armor with dust and other debris. He dislodged himself after realizing he was thirty feet up and pushed away, grabbing the wall tight with his hands and feet as he fell. He leapt off at the last second, saving himself a broken ankle or leg. He rolled across the cold floor and saw that he inside of the electrical room. He grabbed his pistol and continued to escape, jogging quickly and calling his employer. He pressed the button on his utility belt and within a literal second, the employer answered.

"Give yourself up, Slade. We know who you are and you will not be escaping."

Slade recognized the voice now. His old partner when he was in the actual military. Amanda Waller. In recent years, she had gained interest from Interpol and the C.I.A. She had found her calling.

"I'm going to find you and kill you, Mandy. I swear to God." Slade growled.

"Listen to me. If you give yourself up and drop your weapons, you will not be harmed any longer. You have a chance to escape your life as a criminal and work for something beneficial. Or... my men will blow your head off and throw the rest of you in the Gotham Landfill. Your decision."

"Pick out a comfy spot. No cereal boxes or candy wrappers, please." Slade replied, cutting off the call.

He was faced with three men in front of him as they jumped from a catwalk above him, armed with military-grade shock sticks.

"Shock sticks? Hm. I expected something more violent." Slade said to himself, preparing himself for a fight.

All at once, the three men ran at him, pushing the button and a fury of sparks shooting out from the conductive tip. Slade dodged a swing and grabbed the attacker's arm, twisting it around completely and tossing him over the railing. The other two went for his feet and Slade executed a backflip, kicking them in the chin with his steel-toed boots. Slade landed with a loud bang on the metallic walkway, grabbing the first man's hair and slamming his head into the railing twice, grabbing the shock stick and slamming it against his neck. The man convulsed in involuntary muscle pain and threw up yellow bile with an agonizing look on his face. Slade backed up and chuckled to himself, switching the shock stick into his left hand and striking it against the remaining guard's cheek. He fell against the railing with sporadic motions and groans as Slade knocked him out with a hard fist to the jaw.

* * *

"He's taken out a dozen men. Waller, I need the EMPH! Now!" Flagg said as he slid down a broken catwalk and jumped to the ground.

His flak jacket nearly bounced off of him as he ran faster than his body would let him as he was nearing Slade's location. He grabbed his pistol from its holster and was ready to fire. He groaned in pain as his lungs burned and he ran past a hallway, grabbing the corner to let him swing across the wall and gain extra speed and momentum. His heart skipped when he spotted Slade's cowl through the dim green light of the tunnel.

"Wilson! Just give up! You won't come out of here alive!" Flagg yelled, firing three shots into the tunnel.

The echo of the bullet was painful to both of them and Slade nearly tripped over an overturned barrel of radioactive waste. He didn't know who was behind him but didn't stop to look. He saw the exit door two hundred feet from him and sprinted with ferocity. Slade ducked as more bullet flew over him and he drew his small knife, keeping it on hand as he neared the exit. Flagg holstered his pistol and jumped over the barrel, gaining more momentum and nearing Slade as he slammed through the door. The metal door swung open and Flagg caught it before it closed, running through and receiving a painful clothesline by Slade's right arm. He slammed into the concrete and groaned in pain, coughing as his throat swelled with pain.

"Phew! What a workout! What's your name, soldier?" Slade said through heavy breaths, walking around Flagg as he struggled to stand up.

"Rick Flagg Jr., Slade. We were in the same unit with Fredricks. Seven years ago." Flagg gasped.

"Flagg? Holy shit. You with Waller's crew now. C.I.A., right? How's that working out? Good dental and health?" Slade asked, kicking him hard in the stomach as he laughed in relief.

"A.R.G.U.S." Flagg spat.

"Is that new? What do you do? Spend millions of dollars to fake a weapons deal to catch one guy? I feel real sorry for Americans. Tax money going nowhere."

Flagg stood up quickly, drawing a small pistol in his boot and shooting Slade twice in his chest. The bullets hit him like a truck and he nearly fell. He groaned in pain and pulled a smashed bullet from his polymer armor. The heat seared through his gloved fingers and he dropped it.

"Ow."

* * *

"The EMPH is ready for dropoff! Sending in ten seconds!" blurted the helicopter pilot as two A.R.G.U.S. agents prepared the large portable weapon for delivery.

The pilot circled the small attack copter around the warehouse where the decoy missile was set up at and began to hover around Flagg's location. He turned his head to his cohorts inside the vehicle and nodded quickly. He tilted the copter to the left and waited for a moment as the two agents shoved the EMPH into its container and let it slide off into the night sky of Mexico's abandoned city, Caballo Perdido. The EMPH was similar to an Electromagnetic Pulse or EMP that cut off all devices powered by electricity expect in this case, the new signal interfered with the electrical impulses that sent motor control messages to the brain, rendering the targeted organism paralyzed for a short time. The agents quickly slammed the heli door shut and watched the identifying device attached to the back of the section. The LCD display showed as the missile dropped altitude fast, using back fans to drive it through the air. Flagg's position was substituted for a green blinking dot and the EMPH was shown as a red dot. When it reached 60 feet from the ground, the controlling agent pressed the parachute button and the missile slowed down as it flew across the sky.

On the ground, Flagg held Slade's foot, inches from his face after delivering a kick. He shoved Slade back and heard the brief flapping of the parachute attached to the weapon he needed. Slade ran at Flagg and tackled him to the ground. He headbutted him with his cowl and the soldier responding by punching him directly in the throat.

"You're not taking me to prison! Do you understand? I'm going to kill you and Waller. You... with this knife. And her... with a bullet between her eyes." Slade said, flipping his knife in his fingers.

Flagg shot Slade twice in his armor again, kicking him in the face and twisting his arm around his back before tossing him into the plate glass window behind them. He watched as the missile steered above him, the back fans buzzing loudly as both of the former soldiers noticed its presence. Flagg reached up and grabbed it, watching Slade bust through the broken glass and jump at him. Flagg pulled the trigger of his pistol and the round collided with Slade's cowl, breaking off the top right piece and making him scream in pain. Flagg opened up the missile capsule and pulled out the two handles that folded into the EMPH. The object was shaped like a submarine's periscope and Flagg pressed the green button on top, hearing the energy power up. Slade shook his head and groaned as he realized what Flagg was holding.

"Oh, shit!" he screamed, jumping at Flagg before he fired the blast of EMP energy.

Immediately, a surge of stinging electricity flew through Slade's body and it tensed up, making him shake violently. He was unable to move and screamed with silent spaces as Flagg walked over to the screaming assassin with a pair of special handcuffs.

"We need you, Slade. You're going to start a team for us. We need people who won't need trust tests taken. We know how you people are." Flagg said as he slapped them across Slade's wrist.

"I'm not starting a Justice League for Waller. Fuck that." Slade spat.

"This isn't a superheroes club, Wilson. It's a different kind of team."


	3. I Never Miss

***I'm now a fan of actor Frank Grillo after seeing him do an excellent job in both Captain America: The Winter Soldier and The Purge: Anarchy. I can easily see him stepping into the tactical boots of Deadshot. He had the body and physicality of an action hero, the gruff attitude to go with his good looks, and is a very convincing screen presence. As for Deathstroke, I loved Manu Bennett's portrayal of the assassin on Arrow but for my universe, I envision someone more like Sean Bean in the role. **

* * *

**6 mon****ths**** before . . . **

"Dad? There's some people at the door for you?" Zoe Lawton said to her father as she was greeted by three men in dark blue suits.

They were fairly large men; their suits struggling not to rip from the strain of their biceps and broad chests. They openly carried their pistols that showed beneath their overcoats and Zoe gulped loudly once she spotted the weapons. The man in front was eager to get inside the door and sighed loudly as no answer was received.

"Dad? There is som-!" Zoe began before the three men shoved their way through, the man in the back grabbing the 15 year old by her hair and holding her forcefully.

"Zoe!" yelled a voice from inside the room.

The men froze and drew their pistols, aiming at the neat beds and couch sitting near the patio door. They all waited in silence as a sharp click was heard and the voice cleared his throat.

"Duck."

As soon as Zoe hit the carpet, loud hisses were heard and five bullets hit the right side of the wall and bounced across the room and hit them all across their bodies. They screamed in pain for a moment before hitting the ground. Zoe gasped at the dead bodies and turned around, seeing her father in a yellow/blue Hawaiian shirt with a pair of skinny sunglasses. He was wielding a Tavor Bullpup Assault Rifle and checked the bullet in the chamber before sliding the metal slit back into its position. He ran over to his daughter and hugged her tight while kissing the top of her head.

"Dad! What's going on? I thought you were safe!" Zoe yelled at him, trying not to stare at the dead men on the ground.

"I can't be safe, Zo. You know that. We need to get out of here. Right now. Leave your stuff. Even your phone." Floyd Lawton said, grabbing his duffle bag full of weapons and gadgets and hoisting it over his shoulder.

Zoe shook her head and waited by the door while Lawton closed up the room and made sure nothing of his was left behind. He shoved Zoe out of the door and aimed his gun out to the hallway. Once clearing the scene, they ran to the elevator and Lawton smacked the button hard. Zoe looked around and jumped when she saw a cable fly down one of the windows at the far end of the hallway. She tapped her father's shoulder and his head quickly flicked to where she was pointing. He slowly walked down that side of the hallway, hearing men above attaching themselves to the cable. He held the gun close to his head and locked against his shoulder with his right forearm. He flipped his black bangs that flew into his eyes and took a loud breath as he heard securers being strapped to the cable. Lawton heard the elevator ding and he quickly ran back, hearing the men above yelling out orders. He pointed at the elevator and Zoe quickly ran inside, with Lawton behind her in an instant.

"Dad! What's going on? Who are they? C.I.A. or something?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you, honey. These guys are gonna use lethal force. I need you to stay close and put this on." Lawton replied, unzipping the duffel bag and pulling out two military-style bulletproof vests.

Zoe grabbed her smaller one and clipped the sides together while Lawton slipped it on like an expert after tucking in his shirt. He cracked his neck and checked his watch. He estimated that they had about five minutes total to escape the hotel, get to the motorcycle, and another hour to get out of Mexico. He pulled out his specialized vision device that allowed him to skip the math and complicated formulas associated with wind speeds, angles, and overall precision and just do what he did best. Kill. He placed it over his head and the piece fit directly over his better eye; the right one. Zoe fought back tears as she heard windows being busted open and people screaming loudly. Lawton looked at Zoe and combed back her bright yellow hair behind her ears. He hugged her tight and held his finger on the lobby button, making the elevator skip any other stops. Zoe began to cry and tears soaked the vest across his chest.

"I'm sorry, Zoe. I really thought this was over. All of this... and everything you're going to hear about me in the future... will most likely be true. Just remember that no matter what... I love you. Don't you ever forget that, honey." Lawton said, looking into his daughter's eyes that reminded him of her late mother.

"I love you too, Dad. Please... just don't die." Zoe cried.

"I'll do everything I can, baby. I can promise you that. Take care of your aunt and uncle. They love you too. I'll be back for you soon."

"How can you know that?"

Lawton held his daughter's face and his eyes grew dark.

"I _will_ be back for you. Okay?"

She nodded soon after his comment and he looked at the floors and widened his eyes. Immediately, he butted the top of the Tavor rifle against the hatch at the top of the elevator. He grabbed her by her waist and shot her up to the top. She held on to the handles on the top and tried to ignore the scary sounds of the hydraulics hissing and chambers switching above in the dark passage.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked loudly as Lawton positioned a firing stance.

"Stay up there until I leave the hotel. Then scream for help. They won't hurt you. They'll search you for weapons but that'll be it. Be safe, Zo." Lawton said, grabbing his daughter's hand and giving her a bittersweet look of regret.

Within a few seconds, the elevator dinged at the lobby floor and Lawton was greeted with fifteen Federales holding assualt rifles. Lawton put his gun out of view inside the elevator and in broken Spanish, Lawton provided a distraction.

"Bueno, he terminado! Yo me doy por vencido!" _Okay, I'm done! I'm giving up!_

He looked to his left where the gun's end was and through the targeting device, quickly aimed it at the back left corner and fired a stream of bullets. The Federal Police fired at him and Lawton rolled to the left, dodging the stream of bullets. The bullets from the Tavor bounced off the corner wall and into the bottom of the elevator. Zoe screamed and backed away as sparks and pieces of metal shot up near her. Lawton's rounds bounced from the floor and into the crowd of police. Every bullet hit a target and all of the police hit the ground, either wounded or dead. Lawton jumped up, seeing the bloodied policemen and giving a brief smirk.

"Nunca me lo pierdo." _I never miss_.

Immediately, a gunshot was heard from inside the hallway in front of Lawton and a bullet shot straight through Lawton's vest and his chest. He hit the ground with a painful thud and looked at the dark mist of blood that swirled in the humid air of the hotel. Out from the hallway, a loud chink was heard and Zoe screamed loudly, seeing blood pool underneath Lawton's back.

"Maybe not," a voice said loudly.

"But I never leave a criminal walking."


End file.
